


Hard Times

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds himself falling on really hard times and might have to do something he wouldn’t normally do to be able to pay his tuition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times

Hard Times  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair finds himself falling on really hard times and might have to do something he wouldn’t normally do to be able to pay his tuition.  
Warnings: None  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Pre-Slash (Almost Gen)  
Word Count: 666  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge #136: Three Little Words

 

Jim was sitting at dinner that night while Blair fidgeted around in his seat most of the meal. He shoved his food from one side of the plate to the other, never really taking a bite at all. 

“All right, Chief, out with it. What’s wrong?”

“Oh man, you always know when there is something wrong with me. I’m so jealous of your senses,” Blair admitted. 

“It has nothing to do with my senses and all about just watching your body language. Something is wrong. What is it?”

Blair sighed and said, “I have to do something tonight that I never thought I would ever do. But, I’m in bind. So, I have to do it. I have to sell it.”

Jim looked surprised and asked, “Sell what?”

“My book on Sentinels. I found a buyer for it, so I can pay my tuition this semester. I’m sad, but I’m getting a really good deal out of it, more education.”

“The book isn’t for sale, Sandburg.”

“Jim, don’t be like that. I have to sell it. I had those emergencies come up last month and I’ve never recovered from it. Not to mention the medical bills I’ve had to pay while working at the PD. I’m just plain broke. There is nothing I can do about it.”

“How much is your tuition?” Jim asked. 

Blair said, “Jim, I have to do this. I want to stand on my own two feet.”

“You can stand on your own two feet while I write the check out. That book means more to you than anything. I’m not letting it go to some buyer. Let me get my checkbook.”

When Jim got back with his checkbook he found out how much to make it for and Blair smiled and said, “There is one thing that means more to me than the book and that is you.”

“I love you,” Jim confessed. 

“You love me?” Blair wasn’t just a little confused, he was a lot confused. “Since when do you love me or do you mean as in your roommate and best friend, love?”

“I’m in love with you, Blair. Now, here is the check. Put the book away and call the buyer up. You’re never giving up that book.”

Blair smiled warmly and said, “I love you, Jim. Where do we go from here?”

“You call the buyer right now and then we’ll plan dinner out tomorrow night. I’m getting a damn date out of this.” 

Blair laughed. “Thanks, man. I’m forever in your debt.”

“Forget about debts. We’re in this for the long haul, Chief. No debts to repay when you deal with love.”

Blair picked up the phone, dialed and cancelled the meeting with his buyer. When he turned around Jim was smiling more than he had ever seen before. 

Blair walked over to Jim and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Blair felt like he deserved something in advance. “I love you.”

“I never thought those three little words could make me so happy, but they do. Now, let’s finishing eating.”’

They started eating once more and this time Blair actually had an appetite. It was a nice change of pace. Blair kept looking at Jim and smiling. 

Jim said, “Tomorrow we talk to Simon about getting insurance for you. You’ve had to pay too many expenses because you hang out with me. I’m going to be sure you’re covered. If the PD won’t cover you, I’m getting insurance for you.”

“Thanks, Jim. That would mean the world to me.”

“Hey, want to help me with the dishes?”

“I sure do, Jim. Let’s get in there and tackle them together.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
